¿Quien lo creería?
by Carla Pattinson
Summary: La familia Cullen y Swan son amigos, los Cullen son recién llegados a la pequeña localidad de Forks. Las dos familias tienen hijos de casi la misma edad.. se conocerán, compartirán, serán amigos pero...¿Pasara algo mas?.
1. ¿Y ustedes?

Bella Pov

Me desperté rápidamente después de haber escuchado el despertador de mi velador con la canción "mi niña bonita", la misma canción que tenia desde los 16 años. Corrí hacia el baño muy emocionada ya que hoy era el día en que mi familia tendrían una pequeña cena con la familia amiga de mi papa, un tal Carlisle Cullen, o algo así escuche y aparte partía mi segundo semestre del instituto.

Entre al baño y puse el agua a temperatura caliente para relajar todos mis músculos después de haber estudiado toda la noche. Me quite toda la ropa y me metí dentro. Puse shampoo a todo mi cabello café, algo heredado de mi madre. Luego el bálsamo donde lo deje por lo menos 10 minutos y por ultimo el jabón, lo eche por todo mi cuerpo y luego de 5 minutos apague el agua y salí de la ducha. Me puse unos hermosos pantalones, regalo de mi madre, color beige y una camisa acuadrille morada.

Baje a tomar desayuno donde me encontré con mi padre comiendo sus tostadas con mantequilla y a mi madre lavando los platos.

"Buenos días" salude

Ellos hicieron lo mismo, y me senté a comer mi desayuno favorito, cereales con leche.

"Isabella, acuérdate que hoy vienen a comer la familia Cullen" Me recordó mi padre, jefe de policías de Forks. Su nombre es Charlie Swan y yo soy muy parecida a el. Tiene el pelo rizado negro, un bigote que según mi mama era muy sexy y ojos negros. El pueblo lo caracteriza por ser un padre y esposo muy sobre protector y aplica su trabajo en todo, hasta mis novios, que para mi son muy difíciles de conseguir. En el momento que el se pone sobre protector mi madre interviene, algo que le agradezco. Tiene 46 años, con una relación matrimonial muy buena y por lo que hasta el día de hoy duradera, algo que agradezco profundamente.

Asentí y sonreí, haciéndome acordar de lo grandioso que es mi padre y también acordándome que me había dicho Isabella, que es algo que odio con toda mi vida.

"Papa, para con tu Isabella, sabes que no me gusta mi nombre completo"

" Hija, cálmate... Cambiando de tema.. ¿hoy vas al instituto?" me pregunto mi madre, dueña de casa. Su nombre es Renee Swan y también por lo que me dicen soy bastante parecida a ella. Tiene el pelo liso color castaño, ojos cafés y una sonrisa que por lo que dice mi padre, sexy.

Ellos tienen sus momentos de pelea y sus momentos románticos, bueno algo típico que pasan las parejas. Todos tienen sus altos y bajos.

Asentí a su anterior pregunta, me disculpe y subí a mi habitación a buscar mis materiales para el instituto.

Estoy en el ultimo año, preparándome para estudiar enfermería, mis calificaciones son bastante altas, pero aun así no tan altas para estudiar medicina, no creo que tenga la paciencia necesaria para estar tantos años estudiando y después de todo, terminare a los 30 años. No muchas gracias!

Soy bastante tímida, estatura normal, estilo casual, pelo café, heredado de mi madre y ojos cafés al igual heredado de ella. Mi piel es de un color Blanco muy pálido que es el porque me diferencio que nací en Forks, ya que este es un pueble cito que no hay mucho sol. Nací el 13 de Septiembre de 1994 por lo que tengo 18 años.

Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero la verdad es que prefiero que me digan Bella si es que no se quieren enfrentar a mi verdadero yo, alguien muy malhumorada.

Por lo que ya se dieron cuenta, soy hija única. No se si eso es bueno o malo, ya que por la parte buena típico que dicen todos, te dan todo lo que quieres, pero por la parte mala, no tienes a alguien con quien compartir todas las noches, reírte hasta mas no poder, pero por la suerte mía, YO si la tengo.

Su nombre es Rosalie Hale, tiene la misma edad que yo y quiere estudiar lo mismo que yo. Ella si tiene un hermano, llamado Jasper Hale. Entre ellos son bastante parecidos, la verdad es que son gemelos y es por eso que comparten una relación bastante estrecha. Son mis mejores amigos aquí en Forks, ya que fueron ellos los que me recibieron a mi llegada. Los dos son solteros, por si a alguien le interesa.

Pensaba esto durante mi trayecto al instituto cuando alguien me toco la bocina de su auto. Hoy era el primer día del segundo semestre, por lo que pensé que seria alguien nuevo.

"¡Hey!" me grito el chico del auto de atrás, un Jeep verde bastante grande. El chico era un hombre gigante por así decirlo y con pelo bastante ondulado.

"¡ Cálmate Emmett!" le grito la pequeña sentada al asiento del copiloto. Si alguien alguna vez me dijo pequeña a MI, déjeme decirle que se equivoco. Ella era mas pequeña todavía, su pelo negro corto disparaba para todos lados y su gracia me daba gracia a mi.

"¡ Cállense los dos !, discúlpeme compañera, pero mis hermanos son un poco torpes y gritones" recalcando la palabra gritones me dijo el hombre que estaba sentado en la parte de atrás, VAYA HOMBRE !, Se notaba que era un hombre bastante alto, su pelo era cobrizo, hermoso, su piel era normal, simplemente hermoso y su sonrisa era mas hermoso que todo lo que nombre. EL ERA HERMOSO ! hay dios lo bendiga ¡Amen!

Me reí mientras veía que los tres estacionaban y se acercaban a mi, Estaban en orden de estatura, El grandulon, el hermoso, hermoso, hermoso y la pequeña mas pequeña que yo. Veamos que quieren !


	2. Presentaciones

**Ningun personaje es propiedad mia. Todo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer excepto la historia.**

¡Disfruten!

Se acercaron a mi y mi corazón empezó a palpitar mas fuerte cuando el hermoso, hermoso, hermoso se situó justo enfrente de mi, al igual que la pequeña y el grandulon.

"Hola" me saludo el hermoso, hermoso, hermoso.

"Hola" le respondí. Justo en ese momento el grandulon sonrió y me apretó. ¿Quien lo entiende?

"Mi nombre es Emmett, Emmett Cullen" se presento el grandulon. Así que Cullen, ¡Ellos eran los Cullen's!

"¿Ustedes son los Cullen? vienen a comer esta noche a mi casa, sabían?" les pregunte, me sentía demasiado psicópata.

"¡Oh por dios ! ¿tu eres Isabella Swan?" me pregunto la pequeña mas pequeña que yo.

Asentí. " Bella, Bella Swan. Si, soy yo "

La pequeña me abrazo y me beso la cara. El hermoso, hermoso, hermoso sonrió con su deliciosa cara. ¡oh por dios, pervertida!

"Mi nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen. Soy hermano de estos demonios" se presento el hermoso, hermoso, hermoso. "Esta noche iremos a tu casa, y hoy me integro al instituto"

" Oh, por dios Bella, mi nombre es Alice, Alice Cullen, como dijo mi hermano, hoy vamos a tu casa y hoy me integro al instituto, espero que nos llevemos muy bien!, estudio enfermería.. ¿tu?" me pregunto y presento la pequeña. Ahí, me caía bien.

" Oh ! Alice ! Yo también estudio enfermería, me encantaría conocernos mas!"

Quedamos que nos juntaríamos en la hora de almuerzo con los hermanos cullen para conocernos mas y así estar preparada para el resto del año, por lo que defino, van a hacer mis mejores amigos.

El grandulon estudiaba medicina al igual que su hermano el hermoso, hermoso, hermoso. Alice me contó que los tres hijos estudiaban algo así ya que su padre, el doctor Carlisle era el dueño de un hospital.

Pase toda la mañana y el resto de la tarde conociendo a Alice y a sus hermanos y por su puesto a su familia. Alice era hermana gemela de Edward, tenían la misma edad que yo. El grandulon tenia 20 años y era tan "grande" porque hacia mucho deporte por las tardes y corría junto con todos en las mañanas.

En la hora del almuerzo, llego Rosalie junto con Jasper. Los hermanos Cullen ya estaban sentados con migo. Rosalie fue la que primero se acerco y Alice la que primero se presento.

"Hola, soy Alice Cullen como muchos lo saben, soy nueva y espero que nos conozcamos mucho al igual que lo hice con Bella!"

Rosalie sonrió y continuo " Hola, soy Rosalie Hale, estudio enfermería al igual que Bella, tengo la misma edad que ustedes y obvio ! Tenemos que conocernos mas!"

Jasper, se acerco, miro a Alice y sonrió " Hola soy Jasper Hale, hermano de Rosalie, y estudio ingeniera comercial" termino y se sentó en la mesa, no sin antes sonreír.

"Hola, soy Emmett Cullen" Decía Emmett mientras su mirada no se despegaba de Rosalie " Soy hermano de la pequeña y de este chico babeador de al lado" no entendí "espero que nos conozcamos!" se acerco a Rosalie, la beso en la mano y se sentó.

"Hola, soy Edward Cullen y no entiendo porque me llamas chico babeador, estudio medicina y soy hermano gemelo de Alice " me miro, sonrió y se sentó, al igual que todos sus hermanos.

" Edward, no te hagas, sabemos que babeas por Bella" le dijo Emmett, al mismo momento que me ruboricé. Yo sentía exactamente de lo que Emmett le decía, soy babeadora por el chico hermoso, hermoso, hermoso.

"Okey, momento de tensión. Emmett cuéntame de tu vida" le dijo Rosalie, vaya, algo pasa ahí.

Mientras ellos contaban sus historias mi mirada se desvió al chico hermoso que se sentaba justo enfrente de mi. el estaba muy atento a todos sus relatos y una pizca de ruboriza miento cruzaba en su cachete izquierdo. Sonrió. Así estuve los próximo 5 minutos cuando me di cuenta de que su mirada ya no estaba en las historias si no que en mi. Ohoh! sus ojos verdes son hipnotizadores, su pelo era tan... no se como explicarlo, tan para tocar. Me sonrió y así quedamos mucho rato hasta que ...

"Ya paren, mejor los dejamos solos.. chicos.. vamos" Les dijo Emmett al resto de la... manada?

Todos se pararon y sonrieron, se despidieron y me dejaron sola con el chico mas hermoso que había visto en este mundo.

"Wow, si que tu hermano es molesto" comente mientras Edward se acercaba a mi lado.

"Lo es, cree me que lo se, e tenido que vivir con el 18 años, no es nada cómodo" sonrió " Cuenta me Bella.. ¿Tienes hermanos?"

"Lamentable mente, no, pero considero a Rosalie y Jasper como mis hermanos ya que e compartido con ellos ya casi toda mi vida" le conté mientras el me sonreía y asentía.

"¿Donde los conociste?" Me pregunto.

" Un día en el supermercado, algo muy tonto para explicar, pero así fue.. yo tenia 2 años y mis padres me dejaron en la guardería, esas que siempre hay en los supermercados y que tus padres te dejan ahí.. bueno, allí fue, entre y habían dos pequeñuelos sentados en el piso de mi misma edad, me acerque a ellos y bueno.. tu entiendes lo que sucedió después.. al momento de que mis padres me fueron a buscar para mi casa, los padres de los pequeños y los míos se encontraron, se conocieron .. y aquí estoy"

"¡Wow!" Edward se sorprendió mucho de mi historia. es hermoso!

"Así es, ahora cuéntame de ti Edward... de donde vienes?"

"Vengo de Los Ángeles pero a mi padre lo ascendieron asique ahora estoy en Forks junto con toda mi familia esa es toda mi vida ¡que fantástico!" Sarcástico obviamente, lo tenia que conocer mas!

Seguimos hablando quizás por algunos 20 minutos ya que Alice vino a sentarse junto a nosotros con la excusa de que había una chica de que no paraba de mirar a su hermano, me apunto a la tal chica y la reconocí como Jessica Stanley, la chica mas "zorra" del mundo.

**¿Que les parecio?  
Merezco Reviews? :D**


End file.
